Fan malgré lui
by Kyo-The-Sheep
Summary: Cette chanson a envahi ses pensées, le chanteur aussi. Et dieu sait ô combien il est dur de l'enlever. (L'image appartient à Kagura)


Bonjour tout le monde! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un TS (Two-shot) écrit avec 2 amies, que vous pouvez retrouver sur TCS (TheCommunautéSadique) sous les pseudo de cerisepommepoire et SilencioLeSlime Libellule à qui je fais beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de bisous et de câlins!

C'est un Zerano (Zerator x Fukano). Si vous ne connaissez pas ces personnes, je vous invite donc à les découvrir car avec eux, votre dose de rire journalière va être remplie! Voici donc le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le 2ème, mais je vous promets qu'on se dépêche! Désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, on a fait de notre mieux. Je précise aussi que Fukano, joue à Minecraft avec un skin d'Arcanin, du coup, on l'imagine en vrai en tant que demi-pokémon donc demi-arcanin. C'est pour ça, que les pouals, les oreilles, la queue, tout ça, tout ça. Bref.

Je vous conseille aussi d'écouter la putaclic de Zerator: "Lance tes sous", pour pouvoir tout comprendre. Si vous tapez "Zerator Lance tes sous" sur google, vous devriez trouver rapidement.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après un dernier clic, Zerator se leva de sa chaise pour tomber sur son lit, satisfait. Il venait de créer une playlist répertoriant toutes ses putaclics. Il sortit alors son téléphone. Il y découvrit quatre notifications pour Twitter, une bonne centaine sur YouTube, trois mails -deux d'entre eux étaient des pubs- et un message. Passant sur Twitter, son regard se stoppa sur un tweet qui lui fit arquer un sourcil. Ce dernier venait de Fuka, qui chantait « Lance tes sous ». Une expression amusée fendit son visage, tandis qu'il riait doucement. Puis il vit le « Je le déteste putain », ce qui augmenta ses éclats de rires, manquant à plusieurs reprises de l'étouffer. Néanmoins, le rouge teinta légèrement ses joues en pensant au fait que Fuka retenait les paroles de ses putaclics. Ses lèvres s'élargirent à cette pensé qui l'acheva, c'était le tout dernier tweet « Ça fait une semaine que je l'ai en tête, donc si je tombe, vous tombez avec. » puis le lien de sa musique.

Après ses éclats de rires terminés, il essuya les larmes au bord de ses yeux, preuves qu'il avait énormément ri, et s'empressa d'envoyer un message à son fameux ami, apparemment fan involontaire de sa chanson. Il hésita un instant devant le message, avant d'envoyer la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

« Alors, comme ça, tu t'amuses à apprendre par cœur mes putaclics ? Tu veux faire une chorale ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, prouvant ainsi la non-occupation de son pauvre ami, à qui Zerator a bourré le crâne de ses conneries :

« Ouais ! Je pourrais partir en tournée dans toute la France avec mes abonnés pour chanter tes chansons ! Et aussi me faire de la monnaie sur ton dos, évidemment !»

Un grand « Oh le salaud » retentit dans l'appartement de Zerator alors qu'il se tordait de rire. Il adorait son ami et ses délires qui avaient le pouvoir de le faire rigoler pour un oui ou pour un envoya rapidement une réponse, alors que ses éclats de rire s'étaient de nouveau calmés -décidément, Fuka allait finir par le tuer-

« ET LES DROITS D'AUTEUR, TU Y PENSES, HEIN ? »

Fukano rédigea une réponse qui lui semblait indignée :

« T'façon, t'as déjà tout l'argent des abos, toi ! »

Le Streamer rit légèrement, avant de rétorquer :

« Au pire, si tu veux partager les richesses, il faut d'abord qu'on se marie, puis qu'on divorce, que tu gagnes le procès... »

Un sourire taquin fendit son visage. Il se demandait si Fukano allait rougir pour ce genre de plaisanterie. Il attendit la réponse de Fukano, jouant avec son portable, mi-impatient, mi-hilare. Puis le portable vibra, dévoilant la réponse de son ami :

« Mmh... c'est trop complexe pour moi ça... »

Comment ça, trop complexe ? Il rit légèrement. Bah tiens ! Il commença à écrire, impatient. Oui, il partait très loin dans son délire, le Zerator.

« Au pire, on s'arrête au mariage. »

Il se relut.

Cette phrase était vraiment étrange. Il avait peur que son ami la prenne trop sérieusement. Mais bon, c'était qu'un délire entre amis, hein. Il savait bien que jamais Fuka ne prendra au sérieux ces dire. Il l'envoya donc. Et il attendit sa réponse. Sa réponse, qui le mit littéralement sur le cul, bien qu'il soit assis :

« D'accord. »

Le rouge prit les joues du streamer. Hein ? Il avait beau savoir que c'était un simple délire, ça le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il parlait tout à l'heure que Fuka ne prendrait jamais au sérieux leur délire. Mais là, quelque chose le gênait. Et il ignorait également que derrière son écran, un certain mi-Pokémon était tout aussi gêné que lui.

* * *

Il était mercredi. Et le mercredi, Zerator streamait avec Fukano. Il est vrai que leur dernière conversation avait laissé un certain malaise entre eux. Même si juste avant de faire cette CTM, il avaient discuté un peu sur Skype, l'ambiance était... différente. Et ce n'était pas au goût de Zerator. Heureusement pour lui, quand leur live commença, une atmosphère presque normale prit les lieux ; Zera mourant de rire devant ses morts plus idiotes les une que les autres, Fukano râlant du temps qu'ils prenaient tous les deux pour finir la map. Et c'est après une de ses énièmes morts, qui causa un autre fou-rire au Streamer, que Fukano, qui fut obligé de lui donner une partie de son stuff, déclara qu'il lui devait des diamants. Alors, sans même réfléchir à la conséquence de ses paroles, Zerator lâcha :

« Et toi, tu me dois un mariage ! »

Il se tut immédiatement. Il était gêné. Il pensait que Fukano l'était aussi. Ou peut-être était-il en colère ? Peut-être était-il vexé ? Il ne savait pas. Ce silence parlait d'une voix inaudible, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute. Il espérait ne pas avoir vexé son ami... Puis, presque timidement, la conversation reprit, et le rythme du Live aussi, au plus grand soulagement de Zera. Pourtant, la gêne était encore présente dans l'air. Non, cette histoire n'était pas terminé...

Le stream touchait à sa fin. A peine fut-il fini que Zerator alla parler à Fukano. Mais le son qu'il produisit n'atteignit pas le mi-Pokémon, car celui-ci coupa la conversation, ajoutant aux yeux de Zerator déjà désolés une lueur de surprise. Le Streamer eut un pincement au cœur. Qu'il était con... Il s'en voulait, se détestait. Mais que faire? Tenter de le rappeler, attendre ?.. Pourquoi c'est sorti tout seul, hein ? Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il prenait son portable, s'insultant mentalement de tout les noms. Il envoya un message à son ami, lui suppliant de le laisser s'excuser. Mais aucune réponse. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

L'Empereur de la Zeraclure soupira, tout en checkant son Twitter, ce qui eut pour effet de faire descendre encore plus son morale. Ses viewers le spammaient de message, certains lui demandant quelle était cette histoire de mariage avec Fuka, ou encore posant des questions plus débiles, du genre où et quand ça se passerait, s'ils pouvaient être invité. Il vit aussi des Yaoistes, dans le tas.

Alors, il se demanda comment son ami allait réagir à ça, vu la manière dont il s'était vexé... il se sentait coupable, vraiment coupable.

De son côté, Fukano était désemparé. Son cœur battait tristement dans sa poitrine, rythmant les questions résonnantes dans son esprit. Le stress et la gêne déformaient ses traits. Il se sentait con. Et lâche Il avait fui, fui la conversation avec son ami, fui une simple remise au point, fui peut-être des excuses, fui une conversation inévitable. Il n'en voulait pas à Zera, non. Il s'en voulait à lui même. Car lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, du pourquoi. Pourquoi cette réaction face à un simple délire, hein ? Et bien... il ne savait pas...

Il coupa tout. Son ordinateur, son portable. Il lui fallait du sommeil. Mais alors qu'il fut dans son lit, ce dernier ne vient pas, ne laissant qu'une fatigue intense, sans possibilité de dormir. Car des questions le tourmentaient.

Qui était Zerator pour lui ?

Qu'était-il pour le Streamer ?

* * *

Zerator se redressa, balayant la couverture. Il avait la tête engourdie de ses réflexions, qui lui avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil.

Euh... en faite, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement parce qu'il avait l'esprit torturé qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir...

12 heures.

Il avait passé toute sa matinée à réfléchir. Et à attendre, aussi. Mais rien, pas un message, pas un appel. Fukano restait silencieux, l'inquiétant plus que tout. Et si l'Arcanin ne voulait plus jamais le voir ? Il l'avait vexé à ce point ? En même temps, quelle bourde de balancer ça en live, devant tant de gens... Il était pourtant au courant que ça gênait le mi-Pokémon. Il l'avait bien compris durant leur petite discussion, avant de lancer le stream...

Et maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son ami, il décidait d'aller le voir. Oui. Un voyage de Montpellier jusqu'à Paris. Mais quel moyen avait-il de s'excuser auprès de son ami si ce dernier refusait de lui répondre, si ce n'est en face à face ? Le Streamer refusait de conserver un tel froid avec Fuka. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas le jeter, s'il venait jusqu'à sa porte, non ? Zera se leva pour aller jusqu'à sa cuisine. Il avala un sandwich avant de préparer à la va-vite son sac, où il rangea son porte feuille et un simple magazine. Puis il sortit de chez-lui pour courir jusqu'à la gare.

Pendant un instant, il eut une once d'espoir pour que la SNCF soit à l'heure. Mais il savait qu'il rêvait. Arrivé, il composta son billet avant de se placer face à sa rame. Ses jambes étaient lourdes d'avoir couru. Comme il s'en doutait, un certain temps passa avant d'enfin voir son train arriver. Il attendit encore patiemment que les portent lui laissent le passage pour qu'il aille s'asseoir à sa place. S'appuyant sur la vitre, il sortit d'un geste gauche son portable, branchant ses écouteurs pour enfin démarrer une playlist, attendant l'arrivée avec autant d'impatience qu'il a attendu le train. Une impatience mêlée d'une crainte. Oui, il appréhendait la réaction de son ami.

Fukano fixait le plafond comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art. Il était si épuisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Étrange, hein ?

 _Était-ce à cause de Zerator ?_

Fukano passa une main sur son crâne. Bien sûr...Il était dans ses songes cauchemardesques. Il était dans ses pensées, qu'il pouvait laisser voyager durant les insomnies de cette nuit. Il était comme présent dans son esprit. Les questions de la veille revenaient tourmenter Fukano, comme une hantise.

Qui était Zerator pour lui ?

Qui était-il pour le Streamer ?

Soudain, le bruit de la sonnette brisa les pensées du Pokémon, qui grogna. Quoi ? Il était 16 heures. A cette heure, il n'attendait personne. Aux autres heures non-plus, si ce n'est que le facteur. Mais pas à cette heure là, non ? Il se leva, pour enfiler un peignoir et se diriger d'un pas lent vers la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière. Elle affichait sur son seuil la dernière personne dont il voulait la visite.

« Z-Zera ? »

La légère brise froide du dehors pénétra dans la pièce, arrachant un frisson à Fukano. Et son ami semblait déjà gelé. Il était sortit avec un T-shirt seulement ? Quel con ! Puis une moue triste prit place sur le visage de Fukano. Il se rappela à ses pensées, entièrement centrées sur la personne en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... là ? »

C'est vrai. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant qu'il doutait de tout. Qu'il doutait de lui-même, qu'il doutait de son ami. Qu'il doutait d'eux deux, en faite.

« Je... suis venu m'excuser. »

S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? De ce qu'il a dit hier ? Ou bien qu'il le perturbe autant ? Le Pokémon roux se gifla mentalement. _Calme-toi, Fuka._..

« Tu as fais le voyage de Montpellier jusqu'ici juste pour ça ?

-Oui. », répondit-il avec calme.

« Mais... », fit son ami, perplexe. Il le coupa :

« Attends. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, histoire que je n'ai pas perdu trop de temps de ma vie. »

Fuka se tut, attentif, alors que Zerator inspirait une longue goulée d'air.

« Je suis désolé... vraiment ! Désolé d'avoir balancé ça en plein live... j'aurais jamais du, je m'en veux. Et je comprendrais que ce soit aussi ton cas, parce qu-

-Ce n'est pas grave. », coupa le mi-Pokémon à son tour. Il prit ensuite la manche du Streamer, l'attirant à l'intérieur, hors du froid qui lui rougissait les joues, tout en disant :

« Tu es pardonné. »

Les yeux de Zerator se mirent à briller, et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il était tellement soulagé...

« Oh, merci... »

L'hybride se tourna vers lui, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quelque chose, il sentit la peau froide de son ami rencontrer la sienne alors qu'il passait ses mains entre ses poils. Il était légèrement gêné, mais n'osa pas le repousser. Les questions résonnaient toujours dans son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

« Tu es si soulagé que ça ? Je veux dire... que je te pardonne ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Il passa son nez froid entre la fourrure du mi-Pokémon, touchant sa peau, inspirant un souffle chaud contrastant avec la température de son corps. L'Arcanin était à la fois gêné de cette proximité et attendri. Il détestait la manière dont Zerator le perturbait. Il détestait douter. Il n'aimait pas apprécier de cette étreinte, pas avec toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Puis il sentit de corps de Zerator s'écarter. Presque par réflexe, il le bloqua contre son pelage, tandis que le Streamer sursautait, une vague de surprise émanant de lui.

« Fuka ?

-Je n'ai pas de pulls. », annonça le susnommé d'un ton ironique, le carmin teintant ses joues cachées par la fourrure crème et rousse décorant son visage.

En réalité, il avait vraiment peur que ce soit pour une autre raison qu'il voulait prolonger l'étreinte. Mais pour le moment, il essaya de faire abstraction de cette pensée, profitant de la chaleur que lui apportait également le câlin. La tête de Zera venait de plonger dans son cou, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Là, en ce moment même, il avait du mal à juger s'il était un pull ou une peluche...


End file.
